


【伯爵/萨列里/阿周那】伯爵的晚会

by MitterM



Series: fgo的abo相关 [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM
Summary: 爱德蒙O，萨列里O，阿周那O。以及其他未在标题中提及的各色cp。
Relationships: Antonio Salieri | Avenger/Arjuna Alter | Berserker, Antonio Salieri | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Avenger, Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Arjuna Alter | Berserker
Series: fgo的abo相关 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861627
Kudos: 6





	【伯爵/萨列里/阿周那】伯爵的晚会

天气的转凉标志着萨列里全球巡演的结束，基督山伯爵准备办一个晚会庆祝这位好友的回归。其实他完全可以在卧室里给萨列里一个巨大的惊喜作为礼物，不过这本来就是必不可少的日程，而一个晚会则能将他对指挥家的情谊最大化地向外宣传出去，也就势在必行了。基督山伯爵不会放弃任何一个表现自己出手阔绰的机会，这也是他声名远扬的原因之一，其他无外乎是他英俊的容貌、高贵的举止、丰富的知识阅历，等等此类实在难以详述。

他有两年没办过类似的活动了，又因为他实在名声很广，但凡受到邀请的人都回信说必然前来，或者至少说可能要迟到一点。这很重要，不过有时候也并不重要。晚会一定要完美，当然私下里，他知道一个回到温馨小家的中年指挥家想要如何放松身体：一场安全的、放松的、温和细致的性爱，就他们俩。有一次玛丽·安托瓦内特不知怎么的知道了他们的小小聚会，一定要掺合进来，虽然三个人有三个人的情趣，但是萨列里在接下来的三个月内对性的渴求明显降低也是事实。

这次舞会主要发生了三件事。

第一件事最不重要，伯爵也是后来才发现的：尽管再三暗示和禁止，还是有人在厕所里搞了起来。保洁工人抱怨了某个隔间里难以擦洗的精斑，机器人搞不定只能人工解决，真是太反胃了——后来他把正厅的监控调出来仔细推理了一番，非常怀疑是奥德修斯，因为他实在进去了太长时间，但是他的妻子又在外面——考虑到他在已婚omega圈子里的奇特角色，爱德蒙决定装作不知，或许日后有用？也许可以帮他和萨列里找到一些激情，既然奥德修斯已经通过晚会上和妻子如胶似漆的表现博得了爱家的好名声。

有些事确实要推理得出并不容易，比如这件事是奥德修斯在里面先是帮假性发情的阿周那解决了当务之急——阿周那射了很多——然后阿喀琉斯不知从哪里找了件女装混了进去，又把奥德修斯操了个通透，这个隔间在多番摧残之后看起来确实有些特别，以至于伯爵觉得自己一个月内都不想见到任何希腊人了。

第二件事造成了一阵慌乱——有人钩坏了阿周那的礼服，所幸没有伤到人。这事当场就有了眉目，只是没人敢说：是吉尔伽美什搞的鬼，他派人干的。这事虽然很出丑——衣服拽掉还破损带来的躯体裸露——但是这尴尬只起了一丝丝，而且很快结束。首先，阿周那的纱丽落下时，无论是半遮掩的人还是衣服都十分美丽，阿周那的镇定与优雅则锦上添花。其次，刚好在他旁边走过的库丘林眼疾手快，脱下了身上的燕尾服给他披上。从吉尔伽美什的脸色上看，他显然没有得到乐趣。尽管这行为非常粗鄙，但是看到他没有被取悦到让伯爵稍微心里平衡了点。

第三件事可以说是舞会的一个小高潮，又其实或许应该放在第一件事上说，那就是伯爵的晚会再一次对时尚圈提出了质疑，是视潮流于无物的固定审美。看看今晚夫人们都穿了什么：佩涅罗佩古希腊风格的白色长裙，带着层层皱褶，束腰上的布料垂挂下来，宽松而不掩盖主人轮廓的性感，而且佩涅罗佩身材匀称、高大、结实，既有绝世美女的风情和外表，也有alpha的威严和仪态。长期以来欧洲的社交圈内就只接触过彭忒西勒亚、阿塔兰忒两位希腊女性alpha，难得奥德修斯熬到了把老婆接过来的时候，终于让这些贵族们见识了符合传说中被智慧与战争女神祝福过的，优雅、古典的真实存在。

嬴政凑到拿破仑耳边小声说：“其实我当时也有考虑过这样的女alpha，但是好难找哦，她们也更喜欢女性omega。”

拿破仑回头：“你说这话真难叫我不吃醋。”

嬴政回以一笑：“但我下手了最好的，我好满意的。”他一手抚摸着自己的小腹，那里微微隆起，一眼望过去好像就是全场唯一的孕妇，实际上他今天那件上有中式立领盘扣的蓝紫色晚礼服是第二个焦点。嬴政一向致力于在公开场合，尤其是在拿破仑身边的时候，打扮成传统的妻子形象，一眼望之仿佛回到omega权利被压迫的时代。有时会有人上升到地域层面批评东方国家的观念陈旧，但嬴政丝毫没有改的意思。

然后就得提到阿周那。阿周那是和祖父毗湿摩来的，他本来规规矩矩地穿着纱丽，伯爵在晚会前受到了阿周那家族中的委托，有意给他介绍一些合适的未婚青年，被吉尔伽美什捣乱被迫换了件和服披羽织，然后又……但总之是伯爵自己的和服借给阿周那穿，是男装，确实是英气非凡的如月美人。

唯一可惜的是全场身份家世和阿周那相配的alpha不是性格不太相配就是允许多妻，或者感情史比较混乱，性格相配的又有年龄或财力问题。环顾四周，好像不错的alpha都结婚了，只能让他们再介绍家族中的未婚alpha了。

总之，结束了晚会之后，他和萨列里睡了一天，第三天才有心情亲密。

想到阿周那竟然先被库丘林结识相处，爱德蒙预感到也许这位omega距离结婚还很远……他抚摸着萨列里的肩膀，道：“你还记得阿周那吗？你觉得那次怎么样？”

萨列里按住他的手：“哪方面？……噢。如果你指的是那个，我得说，他确实美艳动人，秀色可餐，让人想多尝几次。”

“那就多尝几次。”

他们说的那次是在晚会举办之前。阿周那的家长——来自印度的某位王族，想在世界范围内给儿子找到一位合适的丈夫。因为伯爵在欧洲最有号召力，因此便携子引荐。爱德蒙痛快地答应，只是说要在之后几天的相处中了解一下阿周那，好介绍合适的未婚alpha。这种“了解”的方式只在omega之中传播，对alpha绝对保密，阿周那的长辈只以为是艺术学识等方面的鉴定，对阿周那眼神暗示好好发挥之后，就放心的将年轻的omega交给了基督山伯爵。

阿周那在看到那张能躺七八个人的大床的时候就明白了“了解”的内容。某种程度上讲，他算是受过培训了。伯爵在他身后开口：“那么，请把衣服先脱掉。”

他犹豫了一下开始动手，很快就一丝不挂。他听到伯爵似乎轻轻笑了一下，然后没等伯爵开口，从房间的侧门进来一个人，阿周那听过他的音乐会，是萨列里。萨列里看到房间里的阵仗，倒也并不惊讶，只是问：“你们要我出去吗？”

伯爵：“不，你来得正好，我正在为这位待嫁的omega做评价，你可以帮不少忙。”

阿周那抑制着自己的呼吸，以免显露出紧张来。伯爵走到了他的身边，用赞叹的目光打量着他的身体，安慰他道：“你放心吧，这是全然无害且有益身心的，只需要照着我说的，根据自己本性去做就好了。”随后，他脱去了自己的衣服，并请萨列里也脱下衣服躺到床上。他们俩交换了一下视线。萨列里微笑着点头，转向阿周那。

他的目光看起来很和善：“那么，先请你取悦我吧。”

阿周那点头，挪到萨列里身侧，先舔弄了几下萨列里的耳垂，然后顺着脖子往下，开始吮吸乳首，吸了一会儿，又以舌尖逗弄，然后换另一边。察觉到萨列里的呼吸没有丝毫改变，他一手去爱抚空着的乳头，另一手顺着腰线往下，先套弄了几下阴茎，然后指尖在阴道口来回画着圈，偶尔探入一个指节去试探幽深的小径，但也只在柔嫩的入口处浅浅逗弄，并不深入。他就这样弄着，然后直起背再去亲吻萨列里的下巴、嘴角，萨列里偏头，两人嘴唇轻触，阿周那知道他得了允许，便伸舌探入萨列里微张的口中，啧啧吮吻纠缠起来。萨列里回应他的亲吻，也抚摸着阿周那的身体，两人越来越情动，很快搂在一起，两腿交叠摩擦。阿周那喘着气，手悄悄移向自己的阴茎，套弄几下，他准备进入萨列里了。而就在他支撑起自己，把萨列里压在身下的时候，又一双手按住了他的臀部，把他悬空的腰往下按了按，再度与萨列里的腹部紧紧相贴。他听到了伯爵在身后的低笑：

“看来你是头有野性的小豹子，那些想要家庭主妇的alpha们可以不考虑了。”

伯爵一手压着阿周那的腰，一手抚摸着两人的上下并列的穴口，两指一会儿在萨列里的阴道里抽送，一会儿又在阿周那的小穴里旋转搅动，而当他搅动的时候，阿周那不自觉地扭腰摆臀，两股收紧，爱德蒙当下有了判断：当欲望被唤起，这位omega需要得到深入且完全地满足，因为他表达渴望的时候如此自然和顺从。

“强壮有力的alpha更适合你，你们应当在床事上彼此满意才行。”

尽管阿周那沉浸在与萨列里的交缠之中，听到伯爵的话，还是让他又些害羞，可害羞之后又欲起，他虽然不健壮，但是力量类的竞技不输给任何人，会有比他还强有力的alpha存在，并与他共赴云雨吗？他猜想着，身下分泌出更多粘液，接着就被伯爵捞起上身，直腰跪在床上。他背上紧贴着的是爱德蒙·唐泰斯的胸口，而穴口则感觉到一根阴茎蓄势待发。阿周那期待地屏住呼吸，阴茎果真进入了一个头，然后伯爵握着他的胯将他缓缓按下，直至阴茎全部没入。阿周那低喘着，腰臀已不受控制地摇曳起来。伯爵搂着他，开始小幅度地抽送。空了的萨列里爬起来，捋了捋鬓边的碎发，埋首舔弄吞吐阿周那的阴茎。阿周那攥紧了床单：“啊……啊……伯爵，萨列里先生……啊啊，先生……”他忍不住挺腰，头向后仰去，爱德蒙便趁机吻住他不放，两手揉搓着他的胸部，挤压乳尖，是他沉闷的呻吟多了一点娇媚的呜咽，没坚持多久，就在萨列里口中射了出来，小穴一阵收缩，爱德蒙便停了抽送，细细享受包裹着阴茎的紧致，然后却退了出来。

阿周那坐到一边喘息平复，见萨列里面对面地坐到了刚刚进入过自己的那根阴茎上，又瞪大眼睛仔细观看。伯爵几乎没有动，只有萨列里在规律地摇摆，他能想象那根阴茎此刻在萨列里的体内如何进出和搅动，因为他在多次与omega的性爱之中已深有体会。他坐了一会儿，决定加入其中，因为“取悦萨列里先生”的任务还没有停止。他含住萨列里的耳垂，意识到他的到来，萨列里转过头，再次与他舌吻。

伯爵欣赏了一会儿两人的亲吻，说道：“omega在上面会有很多乐趣，有些alpha会喜欢这样。还有很多爱的技巧，你会为了alpha学习这些技巧吗？”

“我想这是两个人的乐趣，这是为了参与其中的人能得到快乐而学习的技巧，本质是爱。”

“你说得很有道理。在结婚前，甚至结婚后，对性爱的探索总是很有趣的。”

伯爵和萨列里的交合以两人的一同高潮为结束，然后萨列里埋首在伯爵湿淋淋的两股间，开始补偿那个空虚的小穴。伯爵一边慵懒地哼着，一边勾手指示意阿周那靠过来。阿周那一边侧躺着与他亲吻，一边抚摸对方疲软的阴茎，伯爵的手指也再次滑入他体内慢慢搅着。在亲吻的间隙他对阿周那说道：“让我们试一试。”

“嗯。”

“试一试不用前面的家伙，不要用阴茎插入，也许你会体会到更持久的快乐。”

阿周那点头，接下来的几小时，快感果然如伯爵许诺的那样绵长而持久，最后他就贴着萨列里睡下。第二天家中长辈又来看他，伯爵白天带他在巴黎游览，了解他的喜好，晚上则在他愿意的情况下与他和萨列里共享欢爱。在连续的性事之中，他逐渐体会到双O伴侣的性生活与AO的巨大差异。在最后一天结束时伯爵玩笑似地问他更喜欢哪种？阿周那想了一下回答道：“我遵从家族的安排，不过，我希望能解决发情期，而这或许是omega不能带给我的。”

“那么，”伯爵道，“让我们看看欧亚大陆上都有哪些青年才俊吧。”


End file.
